Newton Heath Revolution
Club Info Club Link: www.trophymanager.com/club/1823445 Manager: Danny Vine Home Ground: The Abusement Park Club Colours: Green & Gold Nickname: Revolutionaries Team Line-Up: Main Team Club History Founded on the 16th March 2011 We kicked-off our clubs footballing history in little old divsion 7.255 (S23) under the name AFC Young Boys, We won promotion in the first season which brought us up to league 6.27 (S24). After dominating this league we won the title and back-to-back promotions to 5.24 in turn, after a 5 season wait we finally clinched promotion into the TM football league with a tidy runners up performance in season 29. Season 30 saw us finish is a lonely 13th place but with a major reshuffle of groups managed to avoid the dreaded drop in 4.8. After the reshuffle we found ourselves in 4.59 where we spent 4 seasons trying to make the jump to League 1. We returned finishes of 5th, 2nd, 3rd and finally 1st to claim our 4th trophy and push up to League 1 for season 35. Our League 1 debut was going well, we were pushing the edge of the promotion play-offs until suddenly our GK Smith picked up a horrific 6 game injury leaving my sub GK to try to pick up the slack slumped us back down into 11th and the relegation play-off followed. Alas we were relegated but pounced straight back up in season 36 with a class season winning the league losing just once, while winning 17 from 7 at home. We play our football at The Abusement Park which has a capacity of 25,500. Our sponsor is Y.Com whom we have been loyal to for a 15th sucsessive season. Current season (S36); As we enter our 2nd spell in League one this season sees us reunited with our rivals Huntingdon Hawks. The lads are ready for the challenge. Record: 0-0-0 Top Scorer: Revolution Academy (B Team) Newton's Rising Stars™ is the academy team of Newton Heath Revolution, the team consists of many youth players whom are going to be real future talents. Althought it is a b-team it does hold a few over 21's many of which are late-bloomers or are simply just there to gain precious routine. Newton's Rising Stars™ compete in divsion 5.231 for 4 seasons and in the Conference Premier for 5. They are starting to bring in homegrown talent through the ranks with the addition of C. Tyler a 4.5* potential and Lee Fisher a 3.5* potential. Hopefully these young lads mix in with the others and produce some preision football! Club Records - (S34) Newton Heath Revolution Most games played: Dean Freeman; 452 League Matches Top Goal Scorer: Dean Freeman; 166 League Goals Top Assiter: Dean Freeman; 123 League Assists Most expensive sale: Darren Perkins 103 Million (S31) Most expensive purchase: Michael Cole 140 Million (S36) Best rating in a season: Dean Freeman; 7.33 Rated (S28) Most league goals in a season: Arto Glumov; 30 (S35) Most league assists in a season: A Patel; 20 (S25) Most wins in a row; 17 6th Feb - 17th Mar 2014